1. Field
The present invention relates to vacuum packaging, and in particular to vacuum packaging for foodstuffs.
2. Related Art
Vacuum packing or vacuum packaging is a method of packaging that removes air from the package prior to sealing. Vacuum packing can involve both rigid and flexible types of packaging. The intent is usually to remove oxygen from the container to extend the shelf life of foods and, with flexible package forms, to reduce the volume of the contents and package.
Vacuum packing reduces atmospheric oxygen, limiting the growth of aerobic bacteria or fungi, and preventing the evaporation of volatile components. Vacuum packing is also commonly used to store of dry foods over a long period of time, foods such as cereals, nuts, cured meats, cheese, smoked fish, coffee, and potato chips (crisps). On a more short term basis, vacuum packing can also be used to store fresh foods, such as vegetables, meats, and liquids, because vacuum packaging inhibits bacterial growth.
Vacuum packing greatly reduces the bulk of non-food items. For example, clothing and bedding can be stored in bags evacuated with a domestic vacuum cleaner or a dedicated vacuum sealer. This technique is sometimes used to compact household waste, for example where a charge is made for each full bag collected.
Vacuum packaging products may include plastic bags; canisters, bottles, or mason jars available for home use.
Vacuum packaging delicate food items can be done by using an inert gas, such as nitrogen. This helps prevent crushing fragile items and delicate foods such as potato chips. Alternatively, vacuum packaging may involve evacuating air from a container by use of a pump.
Conventional vacuum packaging containers have several shortcomings. It would be desirable to provide an improved vacuum packaging container and pump system that overcomes shortcomings of conventional vacuum packaging.